Shoulder and Heart Pains
by PeachyKeenOtter
Summary: After a doctor tells diagnoses the pain in his shoulders is due to tension he enlists the help of a fellow and long time friend and crush in hopes her popular massages will do the trick.


For several weeks there had been a dull aching pain in his shoulder. It was nothing too bad since he was able to ignore it during school, but the minute he dove into the pool it flared, yet he swam through it without everyone noticing. Well, almost everyone. On the day he went to the beach with Makoto, the ever motherly and caring girl, she noticed. It was a casual outing, simply splashing in the water and enjoying a picnic. Having a choice this time, Makoto stayed on the beach with Gou so she could read and sun. But Nagisa made a little too much noise, drenching anyone within a twenty inch radius; it quickly turned into an all-out splash fight. This wasn't the best thing for Rin to participate in. A sudden shock of pain racked through his shoulder and he cried out. Next thing he knew Makoto's arms were wrapped around his waist, hot grainy sand against his back.

"There's something wrong with your shoulder," she said, gently brushing away strands of hair so he could fully see her concerned features eclipsing the sun. That's when he realized he was in love. They had known each other for several years so it wasn't a surprise, but rather a revelation. He loved her bright green eyes, gentle and happy, her short soft caramel brown hair, and her light pink lips constantly curled into a smile. And then there was everything else that he loved. What wasn't there to love about her personality? Her laugh?

He groaned and mumbled a cuss word. Crushes were the worst and best thing ever. Now every meeting was going to be awkward. Going to swim practice? BAM - awkward. Grabbing a quick snack after school? BAM - awkward. Asking for homework help. BAM - extremely awkward. And at the same time he would be extremely excited and happy.

And now he was in an extremely awkward and exciting position. They'd taken him to the doctor, who simply said he was wound too tight, no surprise, making his shoulders tense and sore. There was either medicine he could take or he could get a massage every other day. But both of those were expensive in money and time. The medicine had an extremely drowsy affect, zonking him out for hours while the thirty minute massages would cost as much as a new high quality swim suit. And then a solution appeared that was awkward and exciting and he probably looked far too eager when he accepted her offer.

Two days later, a Saturday morning, he lay on his bed, wearing only jeans and a hot towel wrapped around his neck. Makoto hovered over him, lathering her hands with moisturizer and eyeing her basket of oils and lotions to make sure she had everything.

"I've been doing this for years," she assured him. "One of my neighbors has a bad back, but loves gardening, and nearly every birthday my parents and grandparents receive a coupon for ten messages for any time," she giggled, sending his heart racing impossibly faster, "Though my mom easily exceeds the limit."

He chuckled and hoped she didn't see the bright blush currently burning his cheeks. Or did it glow like the sun and was painfully obvious? It felt that way. Suddenly warmth radiated over his back, he tensed. Any moment now, her hands would be rubbing...

Oh. My. Shark. Her hands, soft, but edged with callouses were pure magic, slowly rubbing the skin in small circles, working up and down his back. Every little pain and worry was rubbed away with her gentle, but firm touch. An audible moan fell from his lips. Oh. And he remembered the he'd have to receive one of this every other day, for three weeks. As an added bonus the lotion smelled a bit like her, like almonds and vanilla, but without sunscreen and chlorine. Then her hands reached his shoulder. He gasped. Each brush of her fingertips sent electricity into his skin.

"I'm going to start slowly here," she explained.

Every thirty seconds, the message deepened. It was amazing and wonderful, any pain or discomfort melted away. He sighed. He wanted to send his doctor a gift basket as a thank you.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Wonderful," he said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the brightest smile spread across and reach every inch of her beautiful face. The message itself lasted thirty short minutes, a few audible groans came from Rin that he'd be embarrassed about later, and by the end his back tingled and every muscle felt soft and relaxed.

"Thank you Makoto," he sleepily mumbled as he slowly sat up.

"You're welcome," she said, packing away the message supplies, "I'm going to leave these here, if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine," he said. He mustered strength to pull on a shirt.

Now he was on the edge of sleep, not really comprehending what he was saying to whom. But the moment he collapsed back into bed, blissfully tired, with a view of someone he deeply cared for, a confession sprang++ from his lips.

"I love you," he mumbled, curling into the sheets.

A bottle toppled to the floor, Makoto squeaked and quickly kneeled down to pick it up. Rin's hand flopped over the side in attempt to also pick up the bottle. Her hand flinched away.

"Th-Thank you Rin, that's very nice of you to say," she said.

His eyebrows creased. At this point she should be letting him down carefully or returning the feelings, "I mean it," he said.

"Oh..." she, took the bottle and put it away, then sat on the edge of his bed. "Well..." she slowly combed his hair with her fingers, a gentle smile spread across her lips, "I love you too."

"...I mean more than friends," he said.

She chuckled, "I do too."

And suddenly she leaned down, face to face with him, warm breath tickling his neck. She kissed him. And like her every little touch, it was slow, careful, gentle, and warm. And there'd never be enough. And it ended all too quickly.

"I love you," she whispered again. Rin smiled and groaned, stealing a kiss, and another.

"I need a nap," he mumbled.

Makoto nodded, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Rin grumbled, "We're going to get food...and like go to a movie or whatever couples do."

"That sounds perfect," and after one last kiss, she left.

The door clicked, Rin smiled and snuggled against his pillow, slowly drifting to sleep...

"WHAT THE FIN?" he screamed, startling awake at the realization of what had just occurred. "D-Did I just...Do I have a date with..." he thought. Though a minute later he collapsed. A date. With Makoto. The smile returned, along with a blush and a fluttering heart. He drifted asleep attempting to remember her favorite flower.


End file.
